Head Lock/Lyrics
This article displays the lyrics of DJ M.K.A.'s song Head Lock. Lyrics DJ M.K.A. Ha ha ha! You who I am (Rita Stevens: Yeeeaaaahhhh) I'm about the love, man But if you haters get in my way I'll put you in a head lock (MC Rock: Let's rip 'em, MK) Get em, Rock MC Rock I'm MC Rock, I rock the clock I rock to the top, I rock with my glock I rock all the rock, I rock all the pop I run 'cross the world in a pair of your socks I suffer defeat, but I don't give up I stay up all night, keep pouring me cup I sip out the bottle, sip on my sup I'm fetching for my pride, but I ain't a pup I'm a bad boy, Alexandra wants me now I bet my mum wants to see me now I made it to the top, and don't ask how I explode when I show my face to the crowd I'm in Paris performing an attack I said a stupid line, but please don't give me flack I'll ring your bell when I'm knocking off the packs I'm out here in the ghetto booting up my gat Rita Stevens I don't know yet, but I think I'm ready I won't stop until I get things steady You gave me love, but now I put my life behind Now I'm gonna go right into line So are you ready? Because it is my time (Natalie: Okay, I'm ready) Are you ready? Because it is my time Natalie Let me at them, gimme one shot With one ammo I could take out the whole lot When the beat is cold I make it hot You say it's ironic, I think not I spit these bars like a star I'm like Rick Ross driving his Rolls Royce car I'm like Kanye pushing things way too far I'm like Rhianna, hogging the top of the charts This is my work, don't care 'bout school If you think my bars suck then you're a fool I'm just here making up my own rules Got my own room, got my own tools I shout my lines out way too loud I roll round at the speed of sound When my beat drops, you get a wow So what do you think 'bout me now? Rita Stevens And so are you ready? Because it is my time Are you ready? Because it is my time And so are you ready? Because it is my time Are you ready? Because it is my time G-Kid You know it's G-Kid, I'm like a G6 Got the flow that makes you sick Hear the glock cock, don't hear that click Pop that thang, swallow that brick This my garden, this my Bugatti 24/7, black belt at karate Where you at, you always at me Titanium, you could never gat me 4am, blowing those bubbles Harder than Kanye not causing trouble 96 bar freestyle, I'll never stumble On the mountain, I'll never tumble I'll be spitting 'till the day that I die I'm a top guy, I'm never shy Ain't no plane but I'm so fly 'Till the day I die, I'll touch the sky Rita Stevens And so are you ready? Because it is my time Are you ready? Because it is my time And so are you ready? Because it is my time (Rat Kid: Yeeesss) Are you ready? Because it is my time Rat Kid Rat Kid, so very star-io Double Dash Karting, Mario Rock hero, Guitar-io Soft as a sweet, Haribo You want to see me inside a box In a spaceship like I'm Star Fox LMFAO, Party Rock Hate on me, and I'll put you in a head lock Roll the credits, I'm going in DJ Khaled, All I Do Is Win CinemaSins, all they do is sin Garbage men, all they do is bin Hashtag awesome, hashtag Rat Kid Hashtag rap, hashtag sing G-Unit, Poppin' Them Thangs So so so are you ready? Rita Stevens And so are you ready? Because it is my time Are you ready? Because it is my time And so are you ready? Because it is my time Are you ready? Because it is my time DJ M.K.A. We do this for Germany We do this for Brazil We do this for all the internet users across the globe Young rappers in the building Us rappers We're about to hit the stage, man